I'll wait for you
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: SasuNaru.... I can't really give it a summary... inspired off Joe Nichols I'll Wait For You this is my first real angst story, but I would really like feedback, so give it a shot, read and review, it'd mean a lot to me, thanks! SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

The first time I heard this song, I cried a bit... but hearing it again (a few minutes ago) this story just kinda popped into my head... it's short I know, sorry about that... I wrote this in actually... about 15 minutes, so the quality stinks, and it's got a lot of typos and stuff i bet...

It's probably the most angsty thing I've ever written, and even as I wrote it I felt my eyes watering as I listened to the song play in the background on repeat as I wrote this...

so... please enjoy, and remember, reviews help me a LOT so PLEASE review!

* * *

Sasuke stood looking out the window of the airport, running a frustrated hand through his raven hair as he watched the snow fall in heavy blankets over the city. Turning, he walked up to the nearest desk quickly, asking how long the flight delay would be.

"I'm sorry..." the clear said gently, "I'm afraid you won't be able to get home tonight... normally I'd say all this snow on Christmas is a miracle... but... I'm sorry... all flights are delayed until conditions get better..." the raven felt his heart fall as he nodded politely, turning and walking away from the desk, heading back over to his luggage that was leaning against a row of chairs.

_The snow in Montana was three feet high  
The lady at the counter said: There ain't no flights  
And so he called her on the telephone  
He said: I'll rent a car and I'll drive home _

Pulling out his phone, he allowed himself to fall backwards into one as he quickly scanned his contacts, looking for the name he desired. Hitting the little green 'call' button, he placed the phone on his ear, listening to the dial tone with a heavy heart as he waited for the other side to pick up. There was a soft, click, and Sasuke felt his mood increase slightly at hearing the voice on the other end,

"_Hello?_"

"Naruto..."

"_Sasuke!_" the voice said happily, "_Where are you? It's so late... the storm is getting worse here... I'm worried... how long until-_"

"Naruto... I'm sorry... the weather here is really bad... all the flights were canceled..."

"_O-oh..._" Sasuke's heart clenched again as he heard the pain in his beautiful blond lovers voice, "_I see...t-thats ok..._" a forced laugh, "_I sort of expected it..._" a sigh, "_So... when do you think you'll be home?_" Sasuke looked around, before standing up, grabbing his luggage,

"Soon, don't worry Naruto... I'll be there, I'm renting a care and driving down, I'll have it sent back, I don't care about the cost, I'm coming home..."

"_...Sasuke..._" another pause, "_...I'll be waiting... be careful...and Sauske?_"

"Yes Naruto?"

"_...I love you..._" Sasuke couldn't help but smile,

"I love you too, Naruto... I'll be home soon, be sure to tell Kazuki..."

"_Of course, see you soon..._" the line died, and Sasuke put away his phone.

_And she said: I'll wait for you  
Like I did last year  
At Christmas time with your family here _

_And your truck broke down out in San Antone  
And the gifts stayed wrapped until you got home_

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he ran up to the clerk again,

"I need a rental car."

"What? But sir.. it's crazy, you can't possibly..."

"No, please..." Sasuke said, giving the lady a pleading look, "I have to get home... please..." the clerk looked at Sasuke, before smiling warmly,

"Alright, I'll see what I can do..."

"Thank you."

_Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you..._

* * *

Bright lights reflected off the garage door as a silver sport car pulled up into the deserted driveway. Stepping out of the car, Sasuke grabbed his keys, leaving his bags for the morning. Glancing at the house, he smiled, walking up the few steps leading to the door, taking care to be quiet, as all the lights were out. Before he could even get his key in the lock, the door was sent flying open and arms were thrown around him,

"You're home!" a voice cried in joy, as a face buried itself in Sasuke's chest. Smiling, Sasuke returned the embrace, nuzzling his nose in the spiked blond hair atop the orange clad boys head,

"Naruto..." he muttered, pulling back slightly, leaning in for a deep kiss. _I'm home..._ he thought happily as his kiss was returned with equal passion.

* * *

_Now he's on his cell phone in a Coupe Deville  
Talkin' to the one he loves and always will  
His heart is breakin' 'cause she's there alone  
Her heart is achin' 'cause she wants him home _

Sasuke cursed silently as he watched the cars around him move slowly in the traffic. There had been a huge accident, and it didn't look like he was going anywhere quickly. He cursed himself for ever agreeing to that business trip, id he'd known was was going to happen, he never would have considered it. He tried to stay home, he didn't want to leave Naruto alone when the poor boy was sick, but the blond insisted he'd be fine, and promised to go to the neighbors if he felt any change in his condition, and insisted Sasuke go.

_She says: I'll wait for you like in '68  
When our child was due, but I said, he'll have to wait  
Until his dad gets here and stands by my side _

_Remember, Dear, our son's first cry?_

Sighing, he smiled as he heard Naruto continue to tell him a story through the receiver pressed against his ear, he had missed most of it, too drawn in by the beautiful voice that was distracting him from the stressful world outside the car, but he was pulled back as the dreaded question came.

"_Sasuke... do you know when you'll be back?_"

"... I don't know Naruto... the traffic is horrible, but I'm doing the best I can... I promise I'll get on the highway as soon as I can, I'll take the long way if I have too, as long as I can get there faster and get out of this traffic."

"..." a soft chuckle came from the other end of the line, "_Don't stress yourself too much, ok Sasuke?_"

"I'm sorry..."

"_It's fine... you know... this reminds me of when Kazuki was born..._" another chuckled, "_I'll wait for you, so don't get in an accident._"

_Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you _

"I'll be there soon," Sasuke assured the other, "I promise, I love you, but I have to go, there's a cop next to me who doesn't seem to like me on the phone while driving..."

"_Hahaha, alright then, I love you too Sasuke, bye..._"

"Bye Naruto..." the raven sighed as he hung up the phone, waving at the blond apologetically.

He waited for an opening, before pulling over a few lanes, quickly navigating his car to the highway, putting down as much speed as he could without getting in trouble, praying he'd get there soon.

* * *

_He didn't stop all day to eat a bite  
And he finally got there around midnight_

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Sasuke quickly parked, jumping out, slamming the door behind him, not caring the keys were still in the ignition. Running into the lobby, he made his way down the hall dodging in and out of other visitors, doctors and nurses. He reached the elevator, and waited, dancing on the balls of his feet. Getting fed up with waiting after only a few seconds, he darted sideways into the stairwell, taking the stairs three at a time, despite his older age, he was still fast.

Reaching the upper floor he needed, he ran out into the hall, looking around for the directory. Spotting it on the wall, he read it quickly, taking a sharp left around a corner, narrowly avoiding another nurse. Panting, he stopped outside the room with the number he'd been looking for. He reached for the handle when a hand landed on his shoulder,

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke turned, his face paling as a doctor looked at him with a grave face. Nodding, he gulped lowering his hand,

"N-Naruto...h-how is he?" the man sighed, shaking his head,

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke swore he felt his heart stop. All his strength seemed to leave him as he fell to his knees. The doctor lowered himself to the ground, trying his best to comfort the grieving man. Gaining the heartbroken raven's attention, he held out a sheet of folded paper, giving him a sad smile,

"You should read this..."

_The doctor said, she's in a better place  
She said to give this you this note just in case..._

Taking the note, Sauske unfolded it carefully, tears filling his eyes as he read the note, and by the end,m he was in full blown sobs again, his fists gripped tightly at the paper and the scrub of the nurse who'd joined the doctor, rubbing circles up and down the Uchiha's back as the raven sobbed into the dark fabric of her shirt.

* * *

Several years after Naruto's death, Sasuke sat in front of a gray tombstone. Bright flowers bloomed around it, not a single weed was in sight, as he made sure the grave was well kept. Leaning his back against the tombstone, he shut his eyes, the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion taking over him. Several rows away, two doctors stood, clutching their jackets close to them as they watched the Uchiha with sympathetic eyes.

"...is this really a good idea?"

"... it was his last request, it's the least we can do for him... since there's nothing else..."

Snow slowly began to fall as the raven's shut his eyes again, for the last time, _Naruto... I'm coming... _was the last through that went through Sasuke's mind, before his arm fell limp, his hand still clutched tightly around a sheet of paper, worn out form being folded and unfolded, tear stains splotching the words on the page that had been read so many times over.

_And it said,_

_ I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate  
Oh, I don't care how long it takes  
And I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in  
Without my love and my best friend..._

_Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you  
P.S. I love you, too  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you..._


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
